


way to the stars

by holy_milk



Series: prompt memes/requests [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, feanor is not even trying, fingolfin and feanor are not at each other's throats for a change, fingolfin is trying to be strict but is actually grudgingly proud, glorfindel is suffering for his own carelessness, smart bastards tho, the grandchildren of Finwe are little bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/holy_milk
Summary: Feanor, looming over his seated half-brother from behind, was trying very hard to look severe and judgmental as he surveyed the miserable bunch lined up before the First Officer’s desk. There were seven kids in total: four of his own, two of Fingolfin’s, and Finrod. The latter was the only one looking at his accusers, his pale blue eyes wide and innocent.Of course, Feanor knew better than to believe that.Children will always find a way to entertain themselves during long flights. And if the children in question are grandchildren of Finwe, theywillcause mayhem in the process.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: prompt memes/requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	way to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> For addicted-to-12th-intro, who requested "Space exploration sci-fi AU of the Silmarillion; on a long flight, Finwe's little grandchildren are busy pranking the crew, and First Officer Fingolfin and Chief Engineer Feanor aren't even mad".
> 
> Not beta-read.

“You have so outdone yourselves!” Fingolfin cried, slamming his hands against the desk in frustration. 

Feanor, looming over his seated half-brother from behind, was trying very hard to look severe and judgmental as he surveyed the miserable bunch lined up before the First Officer’s desk. There were seven kids in total: four of his own, two of Fingolfin’s, and Finrod. The latter was the only one looking at his accusers, his pale blue eyes wide and innocent.

Of course, Feanor knew better than to believe that.

“Let’s not make such a big deal out of it,” Glorfindel chimed in placatingly, an outstanding show of generosity for someone who had a huge pile of stinky alien goo slowly trickling down his well-groomed golden locks. “They’re just children; children get bored sometimes, and that’s— “

Fingolfin motioned him to keep silent just as Ecthelion by his side rolled his eyes and nudged his friend with his elbow, casting him a reproachful look.

“I’m revoking your exploration privileges,” Fingolfin declared, adressing the children. The quiet murmur of discontent was hushed immediately by Feanor’s glare. “No one—not a single one of you—sets foot on another planet until you’ve all learned your lesson. In the meantime, you’ll be assisting your Aunt Lalwen in the veterinary bay.”

“Cleaning out poop,” Feanor added helpfully, struggling to keep a straight face. He felt a prick of concern when Celegorm’s face lit up enthusiastically but decided not to dwell on that.

“Now go to your rooms, all of you,” Fingolfin commanded, leaning back in his chair exhaustedly.

The children filed out of the room, their heads hung down and their shoulders sagged unhappily. Glorfindel hovered at Fingolfin desk’s for a bit, looking like he wanted to say something, until Ecthelion all but shoved him out of the room.

Once the door slid shut after the two, Fingolfin let out a heavy sigh and hid his face in his hands, groaning quietly.

“They’re getting more and more out of hand with each passing day,” he murmured and cast a sideways glance at his half-brother. “You were no help.”

Unable to contain himself anymore, Feanor doubled over and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach helplessly.

“Did you—did you see his face,” he managed to breath out at last, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I swear—”

Fingolfin shook his head reproachfully, even though he, too, could not help smiling.

“And I wonder where they all get it from,” he muttered under his breath. His tone did not sound as judgemental as he’d prefer.

“You’ve got to give it to them, it was a nice one,” Feanor said, catching his breath. “And it was Glorfindel’s fault anyway; they may be children, but he’s a trained officer, for crying out loud! He should know better than to leave his samples lying around unsupervised. That ought to teach him a lesson.”

“You know how much I hate saying this, but you’re probably right,” Fingolfin conceded, earning himself a smug smirk. “And I must admit, their bio-engineering skills are impressive. We could have never pulled something like this when we were about their age,” there was a hint of regret in his voice now.

“They’re smart kids,” Feanor stated matter-of-factly, wisely choosing not to mention that it were his kids who had done all the thinking.

“Do you think we should go through with the punishment?”

“Well, a little menial labour won’t hurt,” Feanor shrugged. “And we do need some spare hands at the veterinary bay at the moment. But after that, I think it’s time we started taking them out on real expeditions more.”

Fingolfin nodded, looking thoughtful.

“That’ll keep them occupied.”

“Well,” there was a mischievous glint in Feanor’s eyes, “I was actually thinking it would keep _us_ entertained.”


End file.
